


platonic love languages

by dysprosium (blueism)



Series: [Oneshots [if you ignore the first work]] [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Clay | Dream & Technoblade Friendship (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff, Gen, Mentioned GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Platonic Relationships, please, problematic shippers just no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29569611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueism/pseuds/dysprosium
Summary: Mother hen request, I'm not sure I got it all down, but like, to me it's okay?
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Clay | Dream's Sister Drista (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot
Series: [Oneshots [if you ignore the first work]] [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171775
Kudos: 98





	platonic love languages

**Author's Note:**

> speedran this one hehe
> 
> also
> 
> platonicccccccccccccccccccccc

Dream hummed a bit as he walked over to Phil’s house, holding a bag in his hand while smiling at his communicator. Tommy and Tubbo were poking fun at each other while Drista merely goaded them on. His mouth twitched into an involuntary smile at the frustrated screeches that he could hear emitting from the house around five meters away. He closed the distance between him and the household that held probably the most chaotic people he knew, rapping sharply on the wooden door, humming a bit under his breath.

“Hey, Dream!” Phil welcomed warmly, beckoning him inside the warm house. He accepted gratefully, sagging rather ungracefully onto the couch, setting down the bag on the wooden coffee table. 

“Hey, Phil,” Dream finally responded as he soaked up the warmth, both figuratively and literally, that filled the house. 

“Ayyyy, Big D! What brings you here to our humble adobe?” Tommy laughed boisterously, bounding over and settling next to Dream. 

“Eh, just wanted to give you guys some things,” Dream answered truthfully, motioning with a lazy wave of his hand to the bag.

“Christmas really came early, huh?” Wilbur asked, heading into the room.

“Nah, haven’t you noticed? It’s pretty much Dream’s love language,” Techno noted as he, too, walked into the living room. 

“Have to agree with you on that one, Techs,” Phil agreed as he settled into an armchair opposite of the sofa that Tommy and Dream occupied and diagonally from the two chairs that held Wilbur and Techno.

“Mm, yeah. I probably should get going now,” Dream mused to slight protests coming from Tommy, and he affectionately ruffled up the younger’s hair to make Tommy quiet down. Dream stood up slightly and dusted himself off before heading out the door, but not before calling to the group behind him, “Techno, go to sleep. I do see those eyebags, you know. Tommy, don’t let Drista tick you off, she’s great at that, trust me. And Wilbur, don’t stress out about writing songs or making them perfect. Take your time!” And he exited the house, a smile on his face as the people he’d reprimanded slouched under Phil’s gaze, telling them to indeed do what Dream said. 

\----

[Ph1lza]: Dream, Tommy says you’ve gotta tell him where you got those pastries next time

[Dream]: hehe

[Ph1lza]: dunno what’s funny about it but you do you

\----

Tubbo was feeling pretty crummy. First thing in the morning he’d stubbed his toe, and them Tommy had the utter audacity to laugh at him. Tubbo knew it was a joke, but it stung a bit nonetheless. He couldn’t blame Tommy though, if he were in the same position, he’d do the same. Pretty bad start already, in his personal opinion. The next thing you knew, the sky started crying and getting mad, because there was a pretty big thunderstorm incoming. Of course, it had to be like that. His tour of Niki’s bee farm was canceled on top of that. The air was humid and icky, and Tubbo felt like he could cry when Schlatt, his dad messaged him saying he was locked in due to a flash flood from one of his business endeavors. And Schlatt didn’t even go away that much! The world seemed against him, it really did. At least he still had his friends, though. Tommy was heading back to his own house, braving the storm, so he turned to Drista.

[Tubbo_]: Drissss answer meeeeeee

[Dristaa]: hi

[Tubbo_]: hihi

[Dristaa]: what hath thee to say?

[Tubbo_]: nothing much, just wanna talk. Im feeling bad ngl

[Dristaa]: aw man, okay ill talk with you!

[Tubbo_]: (:

[Dristaa]: dream hates smiley faces sent that way

[Tubbo_]: lmaoo you did tell me about his hatred for them before

[Dristaa]: Mhmm, speaking of Dream, im gonna go talk to him, wait a sec

[Tubbo_]: Operation fork?

[Dristaa]: tomorrow, operation fork is on >:)

Tubbo smiled. Maybe today wouldn’t be so bad after all, with his chatting to Dream’s sister. He startled upon hearing a small ‘pop!’ next to his desk, and he looked curiously at it, tearing the piece of paper perched upon it off and reading it to himself.

“Hi, Tubbo!

It’s Dream here, Drista said you weren’t feeling well, and I was planning to give you this anyway! Hope you like it! It took a while to make, but I’m sure it’ll be worth it. It’s also accompanied by one of those sweets I know you love!” 

Tubbo set the piece of paper down, curiosity piqued further. He moved to gaze at the box, yellow and black like the bees he so adored. He carefully took the lid off, smiling warmly at the little stuffed bee that awaited him inside of it and the candy that Dream knew he loved. He picked up the plushie, marveling at how soft the texture was and falling in love with the bee. Tubbo’s smile grew. Yeah, despite the rough start to the day, he was sure it’d be just fine, especially with the candy.

\----

Drista knew that her brother showed his love mainly through his gifts to his friends, but to her, he mainly showed his love through physical affection, like hugs or pats on the head when he passed her. She was completely cool with that, she didn’t find the need for extra trinkets or food, but they wouldn’t be unwelcome per se. Just that Dream never really gave that kind of attention to her. Yet, as she’d said earlier, it was fine. She didn’t expect that kind of thing from her brother anyway. So, imagine her surprise when Dream popped out of nowhere one day when he was supposed to be out hanging out with George or Sapnap or maybe even Techno, grinning like an absolute mad lad (well, Drista supposed he was, considering he’d literally popped out of the goddamn window for heaven’s sake- and Drista wasn’t even religious!) and only using one hand to balance himself.

“I swear Dream, one day you will give me a heart attack and I’ll end up dead,” Drista griped dramatically, tossing her hand over her forehead dramatically. Her older brother just snorted in response. 

“Yeah, yeah. Quit being a drama queen, Dris,” Dream laughed, setting a box on the windowsill as he swung in hastily, hand freed from the box. 

“Oh no, whatever shall I do? The brother has told me, the literal resident queen of drama, to stop being dramatic? I do not dare believe my eyes!” she kept a straight face for all of five seconds before bursting into laughter and doubling over, her brother following suit. “Okay, in all due seriousness, what’re you doing here? You said you’d be hanging out with George and Sapnap, right?”

“I mean, I did, for about five minutes,” Dream admitted sheepishly to Drista’s raised eyebrow, “I’m back because I’ve got a gift for you, Dris.”

“You really didn’t-” Drista began, but was cut off by Dream.

“Nah, I feel like I wasn’t spending enough time showing my platonic, of course, affection to you, and when we were younger, I remember you kept on pestering me-no, don’t give me that look, Dris, you totally were a little pest- to make you a mask like my own, so-” Dream smiled genuinely, and Drista suddenly knew what was in the box, “Ta-da!” Dream opened the box, and Drista confirmed that her guess was right. Well, not totally, because the face etched on it wasn’t a simple smiley face like Dream’s was, it was the generic texting emoji to show someone sticking their tongue out.

“You know, Dre,” Drista began, looking at the white mask, “You really didn’t have to. I’m fine with physical affection, you big softie. But, I will still be taking the mask, thank you very much.” Dream just laughed, shaking his head. “And one day, Dream,” Drista spoke imperiously, “You will ruin your lungs by laughing, I swear on it.”

**Author's Note:**

> ty for the request! i hope you liked :]


End file.
